


Inhale

by arcanebf



Series: It's Just an Email [10]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love Simon Fusion, Angst, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Datteo, Davenzi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Simon AU, M/M, Matteo POV, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanebf/pseuds/arcanebf
Summary: Matteo stared at the collage for hours as he tried to process all the feelings that had bubbled up when he saw it. There was something so gentle about it, it was really just a simple piece of art, why was he so affected by it? He wondered if this what having a soulmate felt like, he also wondered if he was jumping to conclusions regarding his relationship with David. He had so many questions that he wanted answered but he wanted to give David space still. He didn’t want to bombard him with anything. The collage made Matteo full of love though, he wanted to be brave and honest. David had inspired him everyday to want to live more authentically though. David made him want to get better. And knew what this was finally. He had connected two and two a while ago when he just thought about Adam but now it was clear as the sky was blue. And he knew just who to tell first.





	Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> so druck s3 is officially over and i've been in denial and emo about it, holy shit though it was such a beautiful story, it... it really made my heart full of love and joy just watching it all unravel.

Part of Matteo felt on top of the world, he had breached the surface now all he had to do was swim to shore and find Adam. He had to find _David_ in the mess of everything. He wanted to talk to him, figure everything out, but wasn’t sure how to go about it necessarily. In his mind, he knew how he was person to person, he could not be less apt at being good in social situations. But David made him want to be better, he had made him want to be better from the moment he got the first reply to his post.

It wasn’t like he was drowning anymore. Matteo was floating.

Matteo stared at his phone screen, reading the text from David over and over and over. He needed to know everything it meant, he needed to know that he hadn’t just lost his mind or that he wasn’t just dreaming.

 

 **FROM:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **TO:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **DATE:** April 29 at 16:07

 **SUBJECT:** What is this?

 

_Hey Adam,_

_Or well, I guess not Adam._

_Hi David,_

_I figured it out. I mean, your text definitely helped but I think I figured it out before that, and I want you to know that this past week really hurt and I thought I had made you hate me but._

_But, did you figure out sooner? Or did you figure out yesterday when I said what I did? I… I don’t really have words right now, sorry. You know that I’m not the most uh, wordy person. But I’m trying because I want to do good by you._

_Love, Matteo_

_P.S._ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhrseRCFDus_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhrseRCFDus)

  


**FROM:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **TO:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **DATE:** April 29 at 17:36

 **SUBJECT:** RE: What is this?

 

_Matteo,_

_I wanted to figure out some stuff, and how I was going to tell you something that’s been really hard for me but I think it’s important because I was just going to keep it to myself, I was just going to get through the rest of school and then I met you and… You changed everything, Matteo._

_And then we had these emails._

_It was a lot of little things and details, you write the way you talk though. :) I also think I figured out when you talked about your friends, but I wasn’t completely sure. I didn’t know what to do about it all. I got scared I think but this is important. That’s why I sent the ‘I need space’ email… I got scared of getting hurt._

_Love, David_

 

[ **Image Attached:** a three panel comic, disjointed across the page with waves surrounding each panel. The waves are pink and blue and white. The first panel of the comic is in black and white, a figure crashing past the surface of water, surrounded by bubbles. The second panel is also black and white, the figure is sinking further. The third panel is just a cloud of dust and sand at the bottom of the ocean.]

  


**FROM:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **TO:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **DATE:** April 29 at 16:51

 **SUBJECT:** RE: What is this?

 

_Okay, I’m going to be completely honest about the art as well, David. I’m so, so stupid, I really don’t get artistic symbolism and all that, so you might have to guide me through this because I’ve stared at this picture for thirty minutes and I do not understand it completely I’m realizing._

_It’s beautiful though, the colors are really lovely, you almost never send me pictures in color so two in a row is pretty rad. And it’s the drowning thing, right? I get the feeling like you’re being dragged underneath and you’ve just crashed._

_Love, Matteo_

_P.S._ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ins6dp9m_hs_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ins6dp9m_hs)

  


It had been a day or so since Adam-- No, not Adam, since David had emailed Matteo back. He was trying his best not to spiral, he was going to let David take his time. Everyone needed time and space, that was one of his biggest lessons in all of this. He knew he needed space himself, but he didn’t realize that others were just like him. Stuck at the bottom of a lonely ocean just trying to breathe again.

The boys were all hanging out again, trying to relieve some of the abi stress. It was difficult, the temptation to just smoke and drink the pain away were ever present, but instead they played video games in Matteo’s apartment. It was a Mario Kart match, Matteo hadn’t gotten to Luigi quick enough this time, while that would be something that would typically annoy him, for at least a little bit, he didn’t really have any energy inside of him to be annoyed by that. Instead, his mind was occupied with David.

“Hey boys,” Matteo said, after a match had finished, Carlos was in the lead for the first time in years, Jonas was _just_ behind him, and then Matteo and Abdi were dead last. Usually Matteo was good at the game too, competitive, really riled up at all times, but he couldn’t bring himself to care today, at least not yet.

“What’s up?” Carlos asked, a bit of concern in his voice. Matteo made eye contact with Jonas, giving a little nod and expression that he _hoped_ read as ‘yeah, it’s about the gay thing’.

“Uh… I’m gay.”

“Like, gay gay?” Abdi asked almost immediately. “What about Sara though? Could you be bi?”

“Are you sure you’re not pansexual?”

Jonas and Matteo both burst out into a fit of laughter, Matteo sank into his best friends side, shaking his head. “Yeah, like _gay_ gay. Like I like guys, I’m into men, _gay_.”

“Boys, trust him, he’s gay,” Jonas chimed in as he wrapped an arm around Matteo. He ruffled his hair gently. “But he’s _our_ gay.”

“Alright, cool,” Carlos grinned, “does this mean I can’t beat you in Mario Kart anymore? Is it like, homophobia or something?”

“Well, no but…” Matteo smirked. “We’ll see how I’m feeling in a bit.”  


 

 **FROM:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **TO:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **DATE:** April 30 at 13:42

 **SUBJECT:** Hard to Say

 

_That’s okay, you can take your time. This is just something that’s hard for me to say out loud, or even write it out so… Art is how I’m trying to get this across. Especially since now we know who each other is… I’m putting a lot of trust in you right now, Matteo._

_If you really need me to spell it out for you (haha) I will but I need to share these first._

_Love, Adam_

[ **Image Attached:** A two panel comic. The first panel is a gray sketch of a wave, crashing against cliffs in grayscale. The second panel is a vague figure of a boy looking into the darkness of water, at the bottom of the ocean, alone.]

  


**FROM:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **TO:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **DATE:** April 30 at 14:27

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Hard to Say

 

_So this is the drowning feeling that you’re sharing with me right now, but I’m guessing we feel like we’re drowning for different reasons? Like I know for me it’s my depression, I definitely know that and I need to like… Deal with it to feel better but for you is it because it’s depression and then another thing?_

_Love, Matteo_

_P.S._ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzS3WG6__G4_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzS3WG6__G4)

  


Matteo had been trying to throw himself into anything else, into his studying for the abi with Amira, hanging out with the boys, making dinner with Hans and Linn. One evening, he was standing by the stove where he was stirring a pasta sauce for dinner. He was being patient, something he’d spent the last couple weeks really teaching himself. Trying not to spiral, trying to just… Keep a baseline. Hans walked into the kitchen and gave Matteo a small push before sitting down on a chair. He had occupied himself with staring at the drawings David had sent, trying to decipher meaning out of them but quickly shoved his phone into his pocket when Hans appeared.

“So, butterfly,” he started. Matteo didn’t look up at him. “What’s for dinner?”

“Just making pasta tonight, didn’t feel anything fancy,” Matteo said. He shrugged and reached across the top of the stove for some of the spices on the edge. Sauce seemed like it was missing something but he wasn’t sure. He passed the spice bottles over his palms, fingers tracing the letters on labels as he decided what he should put in the pan.

“Pasta with sauce or?” Hans asked.

“Uh…” Matteo looked over the food he had out, “pasta with some alfredo, chicken, spinach, garlic… Maybe not that simple, I don’t know. It seemed simple enough.”

Hans was just smiling at him, coming up and hugging Matteo. “I’m glad to see you out of this funk.”

Matteo’s face scrunched up as if in protest to the hug, but he couldn’t help the laugh that left his mouth. He wouldn’t say he was _out_ of his funk, but he did feel a little bit better. There was less weed, less alcohol, he was trying to get through without substances. Everyday was different, some days were worse. The worse days he tried to reach out now though.

“Hans, I need some guru advice,” Matteo spoke, his voice softer than he wanted it to be. He wanted to be confident in this moment, in his choices, but he was still scared.

“Oh? Alright, what’s up?” Hans asked. He was tuned into everything Matteo was saying usually, but now he looked like he was about to analyze every little detail given to him.

“How do I tell the guy I’m into he can trust me?”

“Let him know you’re there but… Give him space, Matteo, let him come to you. Especially if he’s going through something difficult right now, you don’t want to overcrowd him.” Hans poked Matteo’s nose gently causing Matteo to scrunch up his face once more. “And let me know when dinner is ready.”

Hans left the kitchen and Matteo was left alone. He placed his attention back on the sauce, wondering if David knew how to cook. There was still so much he wanted to learn about David, he was praying he would get the chance.

  


**FROM:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **TO:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **DATE:** May 3 at 9:34

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Hard to Say

 

_Yeah, something like that. I mean I definitely have some mental health problems but mostly… Mostly drowning because I feel like I’m alone and because uh… Because I try so much harder than anyone else to be who I am._

_Love, David_

[ **Image Attached:** A scan of a page from an art journal. There is a colorful collage on the page. The base of it is an ocean, glued on top is the Keith Haring heart with legs and arms. Holding the hearts hands are two drawn characters, drawn with silver pen. One is Adam from Only Lovers Left Alive but he looks a little more like David, the other is Link from Legend of Zelda but he looks a little bit more like Matteo. Painted on top all across the image are thing red lines, swirling around the characters and the water.]

  


Matteo stared at the collage for hours as he tried to process all the feelings that had bubbled up when he saw it. There was something so gentle about it, it was really just a simple piece of art, why was he so affected by it? He wondered if this what having a soulmate felt like, he also wondered if he was jumping to conclusions regarding his relationship with David. He had so many questions that he wanted answered but he wanted to give David space still. He didn’t want to bombard him with anything. The collage made Matteo full of love though, he wanted to be brave and honest. David had inspired him everyday to want to live more authentically though. David made him want to get better. And knew what this was finally. He had connected two and two a while ago when he just thought about Adam but now it was clear as the sky was blue. And he knew just who to tell first.  


**Matteo**   
_Mama, I fell in love. His name is David._

 

He still didn’t know what to write to David.

  


**FROM:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **TO:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **DATE:** May 3 at 21:23

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Hard to Say

 

_I really like when you do that, by the way. When you take the premade photo and then draw something on top of it._

_Love, Matteo_

_P.S._ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKLBiC-b3O0_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKLBiC-b3O0)

  


Jonas and Matteo sat on the roof of Matteo’s apartment building, smoking a joint. They had sat in silence for the past hour. It seemed like everyone was going through it lately. Jonas seemed sad and drifting, it almost felt like it was last year when he had broken up with Hanna and slipped into his depression. It was a familiar sight to see, because Jonas had been here before, but also because it had been an integral part of who Matteo was for years.

“What’s up?” Matteo asked, kicking Jonas gently.

“I’m just…” Jonas trailed off, sighing and looking out over the city. It sparkled below them, there was loud music coming from a couple blocks up, people on the streets below them strolling around in party attire, there was the occasional screech/giggle/yell. It was a Friday night, most people were living their lives, enjoying themselves. Being young and dumb.

“Just?” Matteo’s lips pulled into a frown. “C’mon, I bore my heart and soul to you a couple weeks ago, what’s up?”

“Fine, fine, fine,” Jonas chuckled, “I just miss Hanna. So much has happened though and I don’t think I can really fix whatever got broken.”

Matteo sighed and rubbed his face. Jonas still didn’t know about what he did, honestly, he was never planning on telling him. Not even now, but he knew he could offer something at least.

“Look, Jonas,” Matteo leaned forward a bit, making sure his best friend was looking into his eyes. “Sometimes things take a lot longer than we’d like for them to get fixed. And they’re not always going to be fixed. I don’t think we even start out entirely fixed honestly… But if you really care for Hanna, you can’t just sit around and pine after her, you have to do _something_ about it..”

“Are you ever going to take your own advice?” Jonas asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You mentioned there was a guy… Have you made any moves?”

Matteo fell silent, his cheeks burned red and he couldn’t look Jonas in the eye anymore. He was right, Matteo needed to take his own advice, but what could he do? David wasn’t ready yet… But maybe when he was, there was something big he could do to really show how he felt? He could show what he was willing to give for David, and even then a big romantic display might not have been enough to really capture the feeling fully.

“Okay, well… Let’s make a deal then,” Jonas suggested, offering out his hand already. “Once you make your move, I’ll talk to Hanna, sound good?”

“Alright, sounds good.”

  


**FROM:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **TO:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **DATE:** May 4 at 0:02

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Hard to Say

 

_It’s called a collage ;)_

_Love, Adam_

_P.S. One Direction ?????_

[ **Image Attached:** There is a relatively anatomically correct drawing of lungs in black and white. Growing out of the lungs are different kinds of sea coral, anemones, and seaweed. There is text below the lungs that reads ‘ _and maybe yet, I will breathe_ ’.]

  


**FROM:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **TO:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **DATE:** May 4 1:11

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Hard to Say

 

_Look, you know I don’t know anything about art :P_

_Did you just have all of these prepared? And yes, One Direction._

_I may be running out of music.._

_Love, Matteo_

_P.S._ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YZpng2PL34_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9YZpng2PL34)

  


**FROM:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **TO:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **DATE:** May 4 at 1:54

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Hard to Say

 

_Uh… Kind of? Most things have already been drawn, the collage I made like… Two weeks ago after I realized that ‘Luigi’ was you._

_By the way, you probably shouldn’t have chosen a name that your best friend loves to call you._

_Love, David_

[ **Image Attached:** A drawing in grayscale like many others of David’s. There is a figure of a small person slumped over, her body covered in kelp and coral and sea urchins. Kneeling next to her there is a figure of a boy, covered in flowers. Not just sea life, but flowers, and they’re in color. Sunflowers, roses, amaranth, hyacinth’s, peonies, lilies, he’s blooming.]

  


It takes Matteo the whole day to reply, quite literally. It’s almost midnight, almost the next day and the last email he had gotten from David was at 1:54. It’s like he’s forgotten all critical thinking skills. All he wants to do is sit next to David while he draws, watch as he tries to understand what’s gone on in his head. He also doesn’t know what the drawing is supposed to mean. He stares at this one the longest he’s looked at any of David’s drawings.

Matteo doesn’t get who the overgrown figure is supposed to be, but he does understand the blooming boy. To him, at least in his mind, the blooming boy symbolizes coming into oneself and realizing something that might not have been known. For Matteo that had been being gay, recognizing his depression. He didn’t know what that could’ve been for David though.

He’s also realizing he was a complete idiot for the longest time, because David’s art has always been familiar, back when he was Adam Matteo felt attached to it, of course it did though, because he had been helping out with the abi prank.

Of course David’s art was familiar. Of course David had figured him out. All these little things started to click in Matteo’s head and he was surprised he hadn’t worked it all out sooner. But it was fine, because they were still young and dumb and full of life, they had all the time in the world to become the people they wanted to be. They weren’t destined for some painful, sorrow filled ending like all the other gays in the movies. It was finally clicking with Matteo that the end of this story, the end of Adam and Luigi would really be beginning of David and Matteo.

 **Mama**   
_My dear! Since I gave birth to you, you’re my sunshine in this world_ _  
_ _and I love you infinitely. And nothing in the world can change that._

 

Matteo had never known relief before, he had never really known what it meant to feel like he could breathe. He could inhale and exhale with ease, he wasn’t drowning anymore.

 **Matteo**   
_I’d like you to meet him._

 

 **Mama**   
_I hope you’re still coming Thursday. I miss you <3 :) _ _  
_ _Bring David! I would love to meet him._

  


**FROM:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **TO:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **DATE:** May 4 23:58

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Hard to Say

 

_These are starting to get closer and closer to just… Going right over my head, man. They’re absolutely beautiful, you’re such a talented artist but art symbolism ??_

_I have absolutely zero (0) braincells, David._

_Whatever it is you’re trying to tell me, I promise it’s not an issue,_ you _are important to me, and nothing’s going to change that._

_I feel like we have already established I am not intelligent ;) Let me have my dumb name._

_Love, Matteo_

_P.S._ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyRD49DP6eA_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyRD49DP6eA)

  


**FROM:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **TO:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **DATE:** May 5 0:13

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Hard to Say

 

_You’re just a night owl, aren’t you?_

_Okay, there’s… One that may really make it click and if it doesn’t then I… I don’t know. I’m doing what I can, just bear with me here._

_Love, David_

[ **Image Attached:** Grayscale drawing of a detached torso with arms. It is blooming like the figure of the boy from the last email. On the torso there is a black binder, the arms attached use hands to tug down the end of the binder.]

  


**FROM:** cheesietoasted@gmail.com

 **TO:** maybeineternity@gmail.com

 **DATE:** May 5 at 6:57

 **SUBJECT:** RE: Hard to Say

 

_Okay, I’m sorry. I… I think I know? I mean… Like okay, full permission granted to you if you want to just deck me after this because I brutally screw up and hurt your feelings somehow but… Does this have to do with gender stuff?_

_I’m not the most knowledged in this stuff but are you trying to say that you’re trans with your art?_

_Love, Matteo_

_P.S._ [ _https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoTJY4U1H60_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YoTJY4U1H60)

  


Matteo sat in his living room with the abi prank committee. He wasn’t paying attention to a single word Kiki was saying, she just spoke in her typical, high pitched tone, speaking faster than light could move. Her voice droned out in his head. Matteo’s eyes just rested on David, who looked sad? Or maybe frustrated? Confused? For the first time, Matteo couldn’t read his expression. David was the one who hadn’t replied yet. Was it because he was taking too long to figure out what David was trying to tell him?

He had an idea, he didn’t want to say it outright though, in case he would hurt David’s feelings or say something wrong, but maybe now was the time. David was trans. He had to google what the binder was, it took a couple tries to really figure it out. He had searched ‘short gray crop top’, ‘compression sports shirt’, and a couple of other weird athletics terms that he didn’t really understand until he had found a forum of other trans people talking about binder wear and tear. The conversation got Matteo concerned and he hoped that David didn't overdo it, he would have to remember that for the next time David slept over.

It had taken Matteo practically no time to decide that it didn’t make a difference at all when he had made the connection. David was _still_ David. He was still the same soft spoken, incredibly cool, mysterious boy he had always been. He didn’t want to share this deep thing about himself with the rest of the school, and that was fine. Matteo knew how important and different he must’ve been for David to feel comfortable sharing it with him.

After the meeting, after everyone was out of his home, he would pull David aside and they would talk. The emails were getting to be too much, they knew who each other was, Matteo just needed to be straightforward with him now.

Fingers snapped in front of his face, Matteo jolted. His gaze tore from David and followed the arm to Amira’s face staring him down expectantly. “And Matteo?”

“Yeah?” He cocked his head, giving a lazy smile.

“Are you still good to help Hans get all the glitter and stuff ready?”

Matteo gave a small nod and leaned further back into his couch. David still wasn’t looking at him. The rest of the meeting, his eyes were on David. Watching him as he laughed and joked with the rest of their classmates, waiting to see if he looked over to Matteo at any point. There wasn’t much, other than the occasional side glance. David was working too hard to ignore him and Matteo could tell. Finally, it was all over, Kiki had dismissed everyone. People lingered for a little while, Hanna and Mia stood in the kitchen, it sounded like they were trying to figure out where to get lunch. Matteo stood off to the side with Jonas and Abdi, they weren’t really talking. They were just staring at their phones, laughing at memes, sharing them if they were deemed ‘funny enough’. David was in the bathroom.

This was his moment, he knew if he could get everyone out of the apartment, if he could get David to himself this might be the big, movie magic sort of moment he’d been thinking about since the very first Adam email.

 **Matteo**   
_Can you get everyone out?_

 

 **Jonas**   
_Why?_

 

 **Matteo** _  
_ _Trying to follow through on that deal..._

 

 **Jonas**   
_LUUIIIGGIIII  
_ _Ok ok ok ok ok we’re going now_

 

With that, Jonas watched as his best friend ran around his apartment with an insane amount of energy, he bobbed about like he had just chugged a whole five hour energy with a redbull and vodka. Jonas began circling everyone up and ushering them out. There were exclamations of protest, people trying to stay after, but in the end it didn’t matter. Jonas was really there for his best friend, he would do just about anything for him. As the final person exited the apartment, David returned from the bathroom.

“Hey,” his voice was gentle.

“Hey,” David smiled, but his smile was more nervous than Matteo’s was.

“So… We should talk about the emails…”

“Yeah, I… Yeah.”

Matteo lead David into his room, just gesturing for him to follow. He didn’t want to push David. It wasn’t the first time he had been in there, but the energy last time was very different. Sleepy boys falling over each other, searching for warmth and safety in each others arms. This time Matteo wanted to be able to offer the protection he didn’t realize that David needed last time he was here. He didn’t sit down, he leaned against his desk and let David take charge of the situation.

“I have… A thing,” David said. He rifled through his pockets before producing a crumpled piece of paper, no bigger than a postcard.

There is a drawing on the paper, Matteo never had the chance to hold one of David’s drawings in person. He inhaled sharply as he traced his fingers over the lines delicately. He noticed that it looked like it was done quicker than the others, not the same quick sketchy style but actually scrawled faster. There are marker smudges and vague mistakes, lines where they shouldn’t be. A cartoon drawing of David as a vampire, sitting down across from a cartoon drawing of Matteo. There’s a plate stacked high with grilled cheese between them.

There is a speech bubble coming from Cartoon David that reads ‘ _I’m transgender, Luigi._ ’

Matteo takes David’s hand gently and nods, “so, I got it right.”

“And?”

“And nothing.”

“You don’t have any questions?”

“I mean, I probably will, somewhere down the line, but for now…” Matteo let himself trail off, he didn’t want to finish the sentence. He was still scared, unsure that he may get rejection in some way.

David’s staring into Matteo’s eyes, not unlike the first time he had really noticed his stare. David’s deep brown eyes, staring into his own. Curious and questioning Matteo. David’s fingers tangled into Matteo’s and he pulled him closer. He brought his arm up and wrapped it around Matteo’s shoulders. “Well, Mr. Florenzi, now that we properly know each other, I think I should take you on a date, don’t you think?”

Matteo couldn’t help the laugh that left him, it was a deep belly laugh and he just looked at David fondly. He leaned their foreheads together gently, trying not to think too hard on how he could close the space between their lips so easily and finally stop thinking about what it was like to kiss David, actually kissing him instead. “I think you should do that.”

“Well, I know a place we can go, after all,” David said, a fondness in his voice that Matteo had never heard from anyone before. David’s fingers tangled into Matteo’s greasy, untamable hair. There was a pause, just for a moment, and then David’s lips were on Matteo’s.

It was unlike any kiss he had ever had before, it was soft and simple and easy. Kissing David felt like the most natural thing in the world, he wanted to memorize David’s lips, become familiar with every feeling they brought, Matteo never wanted to stop.

When they eventually pulled apart, Matteo couldn’t help it.

He smiled, and exhaled.

**Author's Note:**

> couple things !! 
> 
> 1\. there's only ONE MORE part after this, which is WILD right? i've been working on this so long and it's actually almost d o n e and i'm reeling over that fact. i really hope you all have been enjoying this story just as much as i have enjoyed writing it
> 
> 2\. thank you AGAIN to lily !!! her feedback and input on this fic has made it so much more than i could have ever hoped it would be <3 <3 
> 
> 3\. thanks to rocio for challenging me to write this cause wow it's almost done now look where we fuckin are folks
> 
> 4\. as always !! leave kudos & comments please !! i love constructive feedback it's got me thriving
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @filmictrans


End file.
